mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Directory of Locations
In alphabetical order. Note: Many of the locations/areas from Japan appear in Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. A ;Aigaleo : Fictional village in 18th century Greece; in real world, it is an municipality in Athens ( Penitent Feathers ) ;Azuchi Castle (1579) :(安土城) Built from 1576 to 1579, it was one of the primary castles of Nobunaga Oda. B C E ;Enryaku-ji :(延暦寺) Notable Tendai Buddhism temple on Mt. Hiei. Created in Heian period. F ;FIMBA :Monster breeder association. The latter appears in Monster Rancher video games; fictional continent in Howl of Gray Wolf, Tiger of Freedom. G ;Gifu Castle :(岐阜城) H ;Mt. Hiei :(比叡山) A mountain in Shiga Prefecture (present day Omi Province), bordering Kyoto Prefecture. In history and folklore, it is core location for it monks due to it being the location of Enryaku-ji. in It's elevation is 848.1 m. ;Higashi Castle (Higashi-ji) :Small, home of Takayori and his men (koga employer). Built to serve as a barrier for azuchi town, and is a hirayamashiro (a castle located on a hill surrounded by plains). Also, supported trade and sword training, outlook for Higashiomi. I ;Iga-Ueno Castle :Began in 1585. Still far off. Built by Tsutsui Sadatsugu, but succeeded by Todo Takatora. ;IMa :Monster breeder association. The latter appears in Monster Rancher video games; fictional continent in Howl of Gray Wolf, Tiger of Freedom. ;Ishibe Castlehttp://www.oumi-castle.net/second_page/isibe/isibejyou.html :Castle of one of the Koga 53 Houses The Aoki. J K ;Kakurezato : (隠れ里): In folklore, a supposed inaccessible place. ;Kamiyon :(神四; God 4) Fictional building constituting a seat of government and military installation (Heroic Blaze SolAka) ;Kashiwara Castle :(柏原城): Castle in Nabari. It was the last stand for Iga in the 2nd Tenshō Iga no Ran. Might've been the castle of Momochi Family. ;Kasugayama Castle :(春日山城) Niigata prefecture, primary castle of the Nagao and Uesugi family. ;Kiyoshu Castle :Castle of Sengoku Lord Nobunaga Oda since 1555. ;Kongōbuji :(金剛峯寺) The Head Temple of Shingon Buddhism. It is located at Mt. Koya. ;Konomo :A town located in Mie Prefecture, has many onsen ;Mt. Koya :(高野山) L ;Lancaster :City of carious locations, including United States, Australia, and United Kingdom. A U.K bomber is named Avro Lancaster. ;Larson Air Force Base :A closed Air Force base in Washington, U.S.A. In the fiction United We Soar, it is re-opened as New Larson. M ;Mibuno :(壬生野村) Village created in April 1889. In January 1955, it merged with Nishitsuge village (西柘植村) to form the village of Kasuga (春日村). In Seishin, it is perceived as the home region of Kai. There is also Mibuno river and Mibuno Castle. ;Minato :(港区) One of the municipalities (special wards) of Metro Tokyo, Japan. Named 'harbor", it sits next to the Pacific Ocean. (Heroic Blaze SolAka) N ;Nagoya Castle :Castle of Owari-Tokugawa Family. It was said that Nobunaga Oda was born here. O ;Odani castle :(小谷城) Mountain Castle of Azai Family of Omi Province (Shiga Prefecture). ;Okazaki Castle :? ;Odawara Castle :? P ;Parapare Jungle :A popular expansive jungle in the Monster Rancher game series (Howl of Gray Wolf, Tiger of Freedom) ;Pueblo :Both a municipality and county in the state of Colorado (U.S.A). The USAF's Initial Flight Screening Program for Undergraduate Pilot/Navigator Training is located here. Q R ;Rome :(roma) The capital city of Italy, a country in Europe. It is the most populous city in Italy; The Pope in Vatican City and the St Peter's Basilica is located here. S ;Salem :FIMBA continent's most popular port city in Howl of Gray Wolf and Tiger of Freedom series. Located in southern coast. It contains a boat that mainly moves along a sea path to the Islands. ;Sawayama Castle :(佐和山城 / 沢山城???) In Shiga Prefecture (present Omi Province) and belonged to Azai Family, Isono Kazumasa, and Ishida Mitsunari. T ;Texas :One of the fifty states of United States of America; it is the 2nd largest state. (United We Soar) ;Togakushi Mountains :(戸隠山) ;Torii Pass :(鳥居峠) Mountain pass in present day Nagano Prefecture. Length: 1,197m. ;Tsugemachi :(柘植町; Tsuge village) Formerly a part of Ayama District of Iga Province; it's a part of Mie Prefecture in the city of Iga. U V ;Vatican City :(Città del Vaticano) An independent state in Rome, Italy. The Pope is located here. (Stalwart Silver) W X Y Z References Category:Non-Fiction Category:Timeline Category:Glossary Category:Lists